Partners
by Amarie DeSade
Summary: Sakura is your almost-average girl. She Goes to High school by day, and kills by night with her partner Heero. she lives with five teenage boys...
1. Sakura,So Unlike her namesake!

How desperately I hold the blade.Hold it firmly in one hand. my pale reflection gleaming at me as I twist the blade. My luminous brown eyes fixed upon the sharp point,pink lips drawn into a line....I know my mission. I know the objective. But can I really do this? my eyes drift over to the bed, the sleeping figure snores softly and I make no sound. My steps are slow and carefully placed. The guards outside the bedroom door are chatting in soft whispers. I cannot make out what they say nor do I care to. Instead I focus on the mission, my mind must be set on the objective. I lean over the sleeping man, He looks gentle in his sleep. No one would guess that he had ordered the slaying of so many innocent people. I raise the blade, in a instant I glimpse my own eyes in the reflection, they are cold....then I strike with one silent motion. I set the blade down next to the man. He is sleeping still, but he will not wake from this sleep. I Slip back out into the night.   
  
In my home, I wash the blood from my fingertips. I showered twice already but still the red lingers upon my flesh. looking up I gaze into the mirror. My cold brown eyes staring back at me. But strangely...there are tears running from them,I reach up,touching the warm liquid....in wonder...I whisper outloud "It was only a mission...another " but it's a lie. its not just another mission.   
  
Laying on my bed, naked, the cool wind caressing me...I am a gundam pilot. I have killed countless men and women in war. But to destroy someone from the saftey of HeavensWrath is one thing, to sneak into their room while they sleep and slit their throat is another. I am Sakura Kumiko. I am 17 years old, and I am a woman.  
  
Since my space colony was attacked, I choose to offer myself to the training of Doctor Tekamushi. He built the HeavensWrath. He trained me to pilot her. To kill when ordered without hesitation. It is suppose to be a time of peace now. I suppose it is...at least more peaceful then it once was. I go to Maki-shii High school. I live in a house with 5 others. They too are gundam pilots. But they fought before me. and Together while I fought my own battles alone. We do not get along so well but that is fine. I need no friends and I prefer to be alone. Heero is most like me. We both enjoy solitude. And He and I have been partnered up. The ones who command us, they seem to think Heero and I make a good team. perhaps it is because we both will do whatever is necessary to complete a mission. As for the others, they are realtively nice I suppose. I do not pay much attention them most times. Only when necessary.   
  
I can hear the insescent rambling of Duo. His loud cheery voice is easily recognized. and the soft tone of Quarte's voice lingers long after he has spoken. Heero is silent, but I know he too is outside my bedroom door. Oddly enough I have found a friend in the serious Trowa. He and I have a quiet understand. We seek nothing from one another other than companionship. Do not misunderstand. I see him as a friend,nothing more. As for Wu,as I've come to call him,since it seems to irrate him so. I must admit,I do not normally take to teasing, but for some reason,when it comes to Wu,I cannot resist. With a sigh I roll over and drift into slumber...my last thought is...will I wake up in the morning,or will my throat be slit before mornings light?

* * *

She sipped her herbal tea. Her eyes fixed upon the dark liquid. It was a normal day, very ordinary, one could even say boring. She glanced up, Heero was gazing at her. He often did. She lowered her eyes and setting down the cup carefully she stood. She was a pretty girl, not beautiful, but pretty. Standing five feet-3 inches tall,Her long dark-brown hair swayed softly in the wind.Her long lashes were downcast,hiding the brown eyes beneath them. She was a slender girl, her chest was full, but not large. Her waist looked smaller when compared to the round curve of her hips. She stuffed her book into her knapsack,slinging it carelessly over one shoulder. She could feel his cold blue eyes burning into her back as she walked away.   
  
Heero sat beneath the tree, his book opened but his eyes were upon her. He wasnt sure what it was about her that made him feel uneasy. She was quiet, and he could understand that. He wondered why the night before she had crept into the house,pushing past him so hastily to get to her room. Upon later inspection he'd found the crimsion trace on his shirt where she had touched him. Blood. He didnt really care what she did. He had stood outside her bedroom door listening because it seemed logical, not because he cared. His eyes drifted to the sway of her hips before he frowned. Why was he looking there? Women held no interest to him....She is my partner...He thought. And with that as a semi-logical excuse for his wandering eyes he went back to his reading...Or tried...  
  
Sakura was seated,several minutes before the bell was to ring for class.As the loud annoying bell sounded, a long braided goofy grinned Duo scrambled into his seat beside her. The teacher with her back to the class seemed not to notice the late entry. and Duo nudged Sakura still wearing his goofy grin. He whispered happily " I always race the bell...and win..." sakura glared at him, but the corners of her mouth were tugging upward. " Duo, you shouldn't be so proud at winning against a mechanical ringing device..." she said quietly. "Maybe not but I am!" He declared proudly. "Mr.Maxwell, You are quite right, You are late. Detention! for being late and interrupting the class. Now sit quietly and open your book to chapter 11" "yes ma'am"  
  
He winked at sakura,hearing the soft chuckle he inspired in her.   
  
Sakura smiled before her face became once again a blank mask. Skimming the chapter as she thought...  
  
Duo is so happy. I wonder how he manages to smile. He's done what I have...seen what I have..  
  
She watched Duo doze off, and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. She wasnt sure why Duo made her smile. He was dumb, silly, unusually hyper, and cute. Funny, Boys had never interested her before. And she knew that it was useless to become interested in them now. After all, what use was it to start a relationship when you can be killed at any time? Besides, she was not the loving type. With a soft sigh she kicked him beneath the desk,waking him just in time before the teacher noticed him.   
  
giving her one of his famous smiles, he nodded at what the teacher was saying though He had no idea what the woman was rambling on about. His eyes drifted to the side, watching Sakura as she took notes. Her brown eyes fixed upon the paper as her hand furiously scribbled what the teacher was saying. Her straight hair was pulled back in a single ponytail. He liked her. She was very interesting to him. She was Heero. If Heero were a girl. He laughed at that thought, earning a glare from both Sakura and the teacher. sinking deeper in his chair he considered going back to sleep,but with only a few minutes left in class he decided it would waste time. Instead he fixed his thoughts on her again. It was odd to him, that she had been paired up with Heero. after all wouldn't it make more sense to pair her up with him? Heero didnt need help, and Duo could use someone serious to keep him in line...then again....  
  
He blinked rapidly as Sakura walked past him and out the door, he hadn't even noticed the bell had Rung.

* * *

I ran down the hallway, the shouts of guards following me. I dropped the gun, it was useless to me now, the task had been done. I jumped out the window,hitting the ground at a dead run. my boots sinking deep into the moist dirt, I was breathing heavily, They were still close behind me. Luckily they had bad aim, and had yet to shoot me. I slipped, my body sliding over the ground easily. I tried to situp,but something was ontop of me. No not something, Someone. I began to struggle, fighting fiercely until a husky voice whispered into my ear "Its heero, be still or Be caught." I shivered at the warm breath on my skin but nodded my understanding.  
  
The guards ran past us, I realized I hadnt slipped. He had purposely tripped me, and dragged me behind the bushes...I lay very still. My heart racing, but not from the running, or even from fear, His body was drawn out ontop of mine. His face inches from mine though his eyes were looking up for any signs of the guards. His weight was heavy, and I wondered at that. He was lean but aparently he worked out far more than I was aware of. After several minutes more I whispered very quietly,"Heero I think they are gone" His blue eyes looked into mine, "Yes". I waited but he did not move, There was somethin odd in his eyes. I grew tense when his lips came closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath against them,smell the sweet scent of his breath...but he He simply rolled off me and onto his feet. Offering a hand To help me up.... 


	2. Was he stalking or following!

**AN:This was written for Lunarian Wolf,Thank you for the review. I assumed no one was interested in this story so I let it die, but I guess it has some life left in it after all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_-Amarie_

It was a brilliantly sunny day, the sky was a soft hue of blue and the air was amazingly fresh. For a City as conjested as this one, I was suprised not to see smog, or taste it with each breath. I gazed at my reflection in the window, the brown eyes looked hard and cold as they stared back. It wasnt easy, seeing as how I lived with him, but I managed to avoid Heero for the most part since that night. Nothing had happened, but I still felt uncomfortable. Though I would never admit it outloud, I knew that I liked having him that close...and It was disapointment that had lingered for a few moments, after he had rolled off me.

I shook my head, brown curls bouncing wildly. After he had tripped me, and pulled me to safety, we had run off into the night. He had gone home, but I had staid out longer to wander alone in a nearby park. I tilted my head slightly, listening to the faintist shuffle of feet. A small smile came over my face as I called out "Good Morning Duo..." He walked into the room looking a bit baffled, "Morning Sakura-chan! How did you know it was me? I thought I was pretty quiet." "You were very quiet. It was just a lucky guess Maxwell. " He raised one eyebrow, "Maxwell? That makes me sound old. Keep calling me Duo. Are you Ok, Sakura?" I nodded, glancing at the clock near my bed. With a few steps I reached my desk, carefully pressing my homework into my binder I moved it into my knapsack. "We had best to get going,or else we will be late." Duo was grinning when I turned around. "Oh go ahead Sakura, Its still too early for me to leave. Besides I havent even had my second course of breakfast yet."

* * *

She walked at a slow but steady pace. By her calculations she would have 20 minutes of silent peace in the classroom to read before people started showing up. She sighed softly, her eyes drifting to the sky as she thought...What a beautiful day, its a pity I have to spend it in school!...That's when she felt it. Someone was following her. She grew tense, all her senses sparked to life. She scolded herself mentally for not paying attention, whoever was following her wasnt much taller than she was and from the shuffle of their feet, their right leg was injured.

She considered her options, she could turn around and confront her stalker, she could ignore it and just go to school after all they were in broad daylight, or she could lead it to a secluded area to be dealt with. With a smirk she decided on her favorite option. She began running, her feet hitting the ground as she sprinted, she made almost no sound at all due to her well placed strides. She could hear the stalker behind her, trying to keep up but his injury was obviously making that hard. She saw the park in sight and made a dash for it. Finding herself in gloomy part of the park, she stoped, listening hard. She couldnt hear anything but the sound of the wind rustling through the trees, and the soft chirping of birds.

She couldnt have screamed or run if she wanted to. It came down upon her with such speed and weight it knocked the air from her lungs. Her face was crushed to the rough ground, and she felt its heavy weight on her back. Forcing herself to calm she finally managed to breathe in, she was smart enough to know that her only chance of escape was to get him off her. She was sure it was man now, his scent was masculine.

He gazed down at her, he hadn't meant to hurt her. He never meant to hurt anyone. He sighed, the pain in his leg blaring at the stress of keeping her pinned. He had hoped she wouldnt run, but he should have known she would react like that. After all it was the way he would have reacted. Lucky for him, when she had run he had been able to keep up for the most part. And When he saw the park he knew where she would go, so he was able to take a shortcut, and wait for her.

Sakura tensed again, like a crocodile would before lunging at its prey. Her hands were crushed beneath her belly but that was to her advantage. With one single move she pressed her fingers to the dirt and arched her back catching her attacker off guard as he was knocked off. Scrambling away on her knees she felt his grip on her ankle and began to wildly kick, she could feel her shoes sinking into tender flesh and the hiss that came from him.

"Damnit Sakura, stop kicking me"

The voice she recognized it. She looked at her attacker for the first time and her cold eyes softened. "Heero you baka, what in the world were you doing stalking me? and attacking me?" She immediately went to him, frowning at the blood seeping from a tear in his pant leg. "I didnt attack you, I was trying to get you to stop. and I wasnt stalking you, I was just..." he trailed off his eyes downcast. "You were just what?" I pressed and his beautiful eyes lifted to gaze at me. "Following you." "Let me see your wound," she said before slipping off her knapsack to retrieve a first aid kit. "And is there really a difference? Why were you following me?"

Heero felt the sting of pain when she began to clean the long deep slice in his calf, but outwordly he didnt even flinch. He wasnt sure why he had followed her, he only knew after his mission he wanted her to be the first person he saw. Because she was his partner naturally, he assured himself. "Well...I was just making sure you were alright." He said lamely. He watched her, taking in her lovely features as she concentrated on her work. "I can take care of myself. You should have gone home..." He felt like smiling though he didnt. After she had bandaged his wound and given it her aproval he stood. "Sakura I think Im going to skip school. Stay here for a bit and just rest.....You are welcome to stay too." He finished on afterthought.

"School!" Sakura exclamied stuffing the first aid kit into her knapsack and rising, "Im going to be late. Heero, Go home. You need to rest somewhere safer than here." she said with more concern in her voice then she had meant to express. Sparing him a glance she began to run, racing to school.

* * *

Sakura sat on soft grass in the schoolyard, her half eaten lunch beside her. She had been lucky, because it was her first tardy she had got off with only a reprimand. Duo had even been seated before she arrived, given her state of appearance, she had claimed she had fallen and hurt her ankle which had made it hard to walk. After some probing by the nurse and some good acting on her part, she was excused from P.E and of course her teacher still held her in high regard.

A pair of bright blue sneakers appeared in her direct view, slowly she followed them up a pair of grey slacks and jacket with a black shirt...To the Grinning face of one, Duo Maxwell. "Sakura, you wont believe this...but I forgot my lunch..." He said looking cute with his puppy dog eyes. She smiled, motioning to the grass beside her. "You can have whats left of mine,Duo." He plopped down greatfully beside her, taking her lunch and wolfing it down with a mumble "thanks" in between bites.She laughed, the soft sound making him grin. "You certianly can eat..."

He watched as she took a book out of her knapsack and began reading. He enjoyed her in silence for sometime, setting down the now empty lunch box. He considered something that had never really crossed his mind before...Are Gundam pilots allowed to date eachother?....Then he laughed out loud. Startling sakura who looked at him over her book as though he had grown another head. "Sakura can I ask you something?" "Sure.But I promise no answers" she replied with a wink, making him laugh again at her sudden playfulness. "Well, I was thinking. If you arent busy later. Maybe we could go to that theme park here in town?" He watched as her face became a mask, and his heart beat as he realized she was probably going to say no. "On a date you mean?" she said finally. "Well not really a date..more like two people doing things people do when there are two of them at a theme park and they happen to be there together."

Sakura stared at him. He was rambling again, but she didnt really mind. Since it wasnt a date, and they were going as just two people she didnt see the harm in it. "Okay Duo." She said, noticing the look of shock on his face. "It is possible for me to do...normal things..." she added. "I know, I just never thought you would do things with me." "Some things I would do with you...might suprise you."

Duo stared at her in shock again as she packed her lunchbox and book away, standing with her knapsack in hand. "See you tonight Duo." she whispered to him before turning and walking away. "Was she just flirting with me?" he wondered outloud.

* * *

Sakura checked her outfit for the 3rd time that afternoon. She went over her mental checklist again as well. She was wearing a pale pink dress, out of her usual practial fashion-sense, it stopped mid thigh, with the collar dipping low. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, her shoes were black and matched her small black sweater. She had a clear gloss on her lips, and just a touch of pink on her cheeks. Now, In her purse, she had one wrist knife, one small pistol, two lasers, one smoke grenade, a tube of lipgloss and some cash.She considered taking the pepper-spray. "Sakura?" Came a quite monotone from the other side of her door. "Come in.." she said, finally shoving the spray into her already packed purse. "Quarte wanted me to ask if you were going to the movies with..." Heero grew silent as he stared at the vision before him. "Us" he mumbled after a few moments of silence. "No,Thanks for the offer but Im actually going to that new theme park with Duo tonight." She replied, blushing when she realized he was staring.

"Your going on a date with Duo?"

"Not a date...well sort of a date but not really."

"Hn."

"Yeah..."

The two stood there in akward silence for several minutes longer before Duo Came in. A grin on his face when he saw her "WOW! Sakura you look great! " "Arigato..." She said. Duo looked at her then Heero, then her again. "Well....Lets get going shall we Sakura? Have fun Heero." He said taking her arm in his and leading her away. "See you later Heero..." she called out before Duo dragged her completely away.

Heero stood there for several Minutes before he went into the living room, finding the three other pilots lounging. "There you are Heero, Did you see Sakura? She looked great, Im sure she and Duo will have fun" Quatre said cheerfully.

"Guys, Instead of going to the movies, Lets go to the theme park."

Quarte and Trowa exchanged glances but it was Wu would answered. "Who cares where we go, let us go already."

* * *

I am still not sure if I should continue this story. Ill see how it goes, but If anyone does like this story please Review, suggestions are helpful and well apreciated. For Now I will work on this one as time permits.... _A.DS_


End file.
